Diary of Juliet
by Maggs1994
Summary: Juliet's Baby Diary before and after birth!
1. July 26

July 26, 2012

Dear Diary,

Today has been a good day. Shawn and Gus helped Lassiter and I solve another case today. Today we investigated the Kiss-Me-Kate case. Shawn was there with Gus trying to figure out who did it. Man, I've never realized how sexy cute Shawn is while he works. OMG I almost forgot to tell you something! You can't tell anyone, not even Shawn knows this. OK so my secret is that IM PREGNANT! Can you believe it? I can't believe it at all! I've been waiting for this for so long. I mean ever since I've met him I've wanted to have Shawn's kids. Ok so here is how I found out…This morning I felt a little sick so without Shawn knowing I went to the store and got two pregnancy tests. Then I went to work and I said I had to go to the bathroom so I went and took the tests and waited to see what the results were. After the two tests and they both turned out positive I made an appointment at the doctors and they tested me. After the doctor said the test was positive and I was pregnant, they gave me an ultrasound and I saw my little pineapple! I mean BABY! I'm so excited to tell everyone at the station and my family and especially Shawn! Oh my here comes Shawn I'm going to tell him right now!

Love Always and Forever

Juliet Spencer 3


	2. August 2

August 2, 2010

Dear Diary,

Shawn was so excited to her the news! I'm so excited that I am finally starting my family with Shawn! I'm a little worried about Shawn. I mean he's going to be such a great dad but I wonder if Shawn will be able to take care of the baby. I mean seriously, when I am not able to take care of the baby will I just don't know if Shawn could change the baby's diaper, feed the baby, and take care of himself all at once. Maybe I should give Shawn a pineapple to take care of for a day. If Shawn can't take care of the baby I guess I could always get Henry to babysit. This reminds me, Shawn should talk to his dad and set up a time where we can sit down and have dinner together so we can tell him what's going on with Shawn and me. I wonder how Henry will react! Will he be excited or will he just sit there and say nothing? For now I can only wonder..I should go to bed.

Love Forever and Always

Juliet Spencer 3

August 2, 2012 

Dear Diary

Shawn was so excited to her the news! I'm so excited that I am finally starting my family with Shawn! I'm not telling anyone at the station that I'm pregnant, not yet. The last thing I need right now is everyone treating me like a porcelain doll. My fatigue, dizziness, and frequent munching on saltines will make my condition obvious to my fellow colleagues. One of the disadvantages of working with detectives, I guess. However, I doubt my secret will be safe for very long as Shawn and Gus know. Which reminds me, I'm a little worried about Shawn. I mean he's going to be such a great dad but I wonder if Shawn will be able to take care of the baby. I mean seriously, when I am not able to take care of the baby will I just don't know if Shawn could change the baby's diaper, feed the baby, and take care of himself all at once. Maybe I should give Shawn a pineapple to take care of for a day. If Shawn can't take care of the baby I guess I could always get Henry to babysit. This reminds me, Shawn should talk to his dad and set up a time where we can sit down and have dinner together so we can tell him what's going on with Shawn and me. I wonder how Henry will react! Will he be excited or will he just sit there and say nothing? For now I can only wonder.

Anyways, I get more excited about the baby with each passing day! I'm keeping the sonogram photo in my purse for now, but I can't help but look at it every five minutes. At my ultrasound next week, I'll get to hear the heartbeat! 

It needs to be next week already. 

Love Forever and Always

Juliet Spencer 3


	3. August 9

August 9, 2012

Dear Diary,

Today was the day Shawn and I told our families about the baby. My family was so happy, as expected; Henry was a little harder to read. Well when we went to Crab Shack Willie's we sat at the table and I just couldn't contain my excitement, so I just kind of blurted it out. He sat there for a second and then he was very happy for us. Shawn worries the main reason Henry wants us to have kids is so he can raise them to be cops. That made Shawn mad. On the other hand, I didn't mind as much, could be because I'm a detective. I hate being in the middle when they argue. I have to find a way to make Shawn snap out of it.

On a better note, I had my first sonogram yesterday. We got to hear the baby's heartbeat, it was so surreal. It's finally dawning on me that I'm going to be a mom. I can't wait!

Love Always and Forever,

Juliet Spencer 3


	4. August 16

August 16, 2012

Dear Diary,

This week was good…for the most part. The station has been getting a bunch of cases lately so Carlton and I have been very busy. On the other hand, I've been having some bad morning sickness, and I've nearly thrown up in the middle of multiple crime scenes. Lassiter wants me to go home and get plenty of rest so I can get over the "flu". This "flu" isn't going away for two months, or longer. Great.

Other than the whole morning sickness stuff I feel great. Shawn and I have started thinking of names. Shawn wants the baby's name to be Gus or Pineapple, figures. I was thinking more along the lines of Brian and Tyler or Hannah and Amanda. With Henry and Elizabeth as their middle names, after his dad and my mom I can't decide, maybe I'll just combine names like Hannah Elizabeth or Brian Tyler. I'll let you know when I decide.

Love Forever and Always,

Juliet Spencer 3


End file.
